


Rendezvous

by Missy



Category: Kick-Ass (2010), Venture Bros
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, Fight Sex, First Time, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi-retired OSI agent Mindy can't stay out of the saddle for long...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIII. any/Kick-Ass, adult!Mindy Macready/any female assassin, mission, blades. Please note that Mindy is well over twenty-five during the course of these events.

No one was shocked when Mindy took off the second she could forge her name on a permission form. All of this amateur shit was fine when you were seven, but she needed to go where the real action was, and going military would get her to the top quickly, put her in charge of knocking off the baddest of the bad guys. She could dish out as much as she took, and climbed the ranks quickly. The OSI loved her. She was a top field agent for them through a number of blood-soaked years. 

The political bullshit was what drove her crazy. Ass-kissing had never been her strong suit, and by the time she turned twenty-five she knew it was time to get out.

Unsurprisingly, she went independent a year after her hitch was up.

In London, she met a red-haired woman selling guns out of a storefront. She found herself pouring over the collection of old, rusty daggers, finally picking up a set of sais to finish off the double-agent she had been paid off to kill.

The proprietor offered to teach her how to use them – Mindy scoffed back that she was a dumb cunt, that Mindy had years of training under her belt. 

She kicked the blade out of Mindy’s hand before she could arm herself.

The tussle turned into a make-out session and shit, was it brain-destroyingly hot. Mindy didn’t know how the hell it had happened, but after a trial-and-error stumblefest up the stairs to the woman’s small apartment she found herself getting her rug munched on 

The woman lavished her attention upon Mindy for so long that the woman had to fight her way on top, gluing her mouth artlessly to her shaven cunt with a couple of grumbled ‘fucks’. Somehow, she got the woman off with a triumphant snicker and a maximum amount of suction. She cycled her legs against the woman’s firm touch, but she had no option but to submit for a moment, even in the midst of her victory.

It was good enough to cause Mindy to black out – when she came to the shower was running. Nearly dressed by the time the woman appeared, she bungled her escape by staring.

“We have three hours,” Molotov declared, leaning against the doorjam, eyeing the younger woman with hunger as she stubbed out her own cigarette. “You could use a second eye, da?”

Mindy took a deep drag from her cheroot, “fuck it,” she said, stubbing the butt out on Louis the VII’s sun washed wallpaper and threw her arms around Molotov’s belly. “Let’s rock.”


End file.
